This ain't love it's clear to see But darling, stay with me
by WannaMarryAckles
Summary: What if Max and Alec had completed their breeding whilst they were still locked up at Manticore? What would have happened then? AU-ish.


"My name is Max." She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time as she looked up at the annoyingly handsome solider before her. If there hadn't been Logan and he wasn't so much of an ass she could probably find herself attracted to him.

"Yea whatever." 494 scoffed, he had been warned that 452 would possibly be resistant towards his advanced but they all knew just have capable he was when it came to seduction and 494 had assumed that after he covered for her she would be a little less bitter towards him.

"You know you should have a name to." Max mused as she tried to think of a name that would suit him.

"Well I told you me designation is 494."

"It doesn't suit you…" She grinned at him ignoring his mock look of hurt "I'm going to called you Alec." Max smirked deciding she was quite happy with the name she had deemed for him.

"Alec?" 494 questioned wondering what on earth she could possibly mean by that.

"As in smart Alec"

Thinking about it he couldn't keep the grin off of his face, it may have been an insult in her eyes but he couldn't deny that it did suit her personality and he actually like the way that it sounded. "I can live with that."

"Good because my second choice was dick."

Alec looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh Max that just proves to me that you've been thinking wild thoughts about me.""

"Because I want to call you dick?" Max scoffed at him folding her arms across her chest taking a small step back to try and distance herself from the cocky transgenic.

"Yea, that must obviously mean that you secretly want it, come on Maxie." Alec grinned and he began to back her towards the wall his ever confident smirk on his face.

"Oh please, I am probably the one girl on the face of this earth that could resist you."

"But why would you want to."

"I- because I won't become another notch on your bed post." Max snapped a him.

"So if I wasn't a player you would sleep with me."  
"I never said that."  
"Oh but Maxie you did."  
"How about your lack of morals."

"So I need to become a one woman man and get a conscious. I think I can do that." Alec grinned as he took another step, bravely reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know you shouldn't hide your face Max. It really is beautiful." He mumbled quietly.

_He really is good. _Max thought to herself as she looked up at him, almost every bone in her body was telling her to kick his arse for even trying to seduce her but just a small part of her was aching to know what his hands would feel like as they caressed her body and how it would feel to kiss those lips. Despite her better judgement Max felt herself lean into him. Knowing this wasn't the time to try and talk Alec placed a hand on either side of her face gently brushing his lips across her lips to make sure she wasn't going to kick his arse before he pressed a stronger kiss to her lips. Max wanted badly to fight against him but her body was reacting to him in a traitors way angling so her body was pressed closely against his her hands reaching up to curl in his thick mucky blonde hair. Gently Alec scooped Max up into his arms and laid her down on her bed removing her shirt up and over her head his fingers trailing over her skin softly. "Max…" He breathed slowly as he climbed on top of her. Shaking her head Max pressed her fingers to his lips before she slid his own shirt up and over his head before pressing her lips to his again giving herself over to the transgenic completely.

* * *

Alec laid under Max, their limbs tangled together, under the thin sheet Manticore seemed to class as a sheet, looking up at her beautiful features as she looked back down at him. Leaning up he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth gently raising a moan from her. "Alec, how can you be ready for round 4." She groaned softly, right now all thoughts of Logan and eyes only were vanished from her mind as it was completely occupied with the green eyes male beauty that she was on top of.

"It's all in the genes." He whispered playfully. Their hour was well and truly up but the guards showed no sign of coming to collect him and he wasn't just going to give up time with Max.

"Oh it is huh? Well you are a bit of an animal." Max laughed at him and brushed a piece of his hair backwards before leaning down and kissing him again. Without a word Alec rolled them over again, as Max giggled against his lips and slowly began his thrusting movements in and out of Max as they kissed.

* * *

The guards placed the last X-5 male back into his cell before they noticed that 494 still wasn't back. They had a little more le-way with him because of the trades he did with them but he still had rules to follow. The two men made their way to 452's cell to retrieve the transgenic just as they heard the sound of Max moaning. Out of curiosity they looked in casually to see that 494 and his breeding partner were still very busy completing their orders. "Do you want to go in there and break him off from having sex?" One guard asked the other, they were both well aware of what any x-5 was capable off let alone 494 and they really didn't think he would react too well to being interrupted mid-sex.

"Yea I think we can agree to leave him." They nodded before heading back to their stations.

* * *

Renfro made her way along the male cells before noticing her favourite X-5 was absent. Marching to the guards station she coughed loudly. "Where is X5-494?" She barked at the two men who quickly stood up to attention.

"He- he was copulating with 452 ma'am. We thought it would possibly be too dangerous to try and approach him."

"And so you left him all night?" She asked raising her brow.

"Ma'am 494 and 452 only fell asleep around an hour ago. We figured they could probably use some rest." The guard coughed nervously. With a steely gaze Renfro brushed past the guards and made her way to 452's cell. Looking through the bars she fought the urge to scoff slightly. 494's large body was wrapped around 452 in a spooning fashion, so much for that boyfriend, hell if she weren't so heartless she would probably coo over the cuteness of the two transgenics but right now she had other worries especially where 494 was occurred.

"494." She called across the room causing him to stir. Alec was momentarily stunned to be wrapped around Max but it was short lived when he realised there was someone in the door way. With the look on her face he suddenly wanted to retreat back to the warmth of Max's skin but he climbed of the bed and into his uniform silently without waking up Max.

"Follow me 494." Renfro ordered quietly heading outside.

"What is this about ma'am?" Alec questioned.

"Your mission 494, I trust that you are still on target and that last night was just part of the act. We really wouldn't want a repeat of your last mission now would we?" She asked him sweetly stroking his cheek. "We wouldn't want to have to hide this pretty face in psy-ops now would we?"

"No ma'am." Alec answered her. She regarded him for a second before turning to leave, Alec being left to his thoughts. He wandered back to Max's cell and gazed through the bars to see her still sleeping. Renfro was right, he couldn't let his feelings interfere with his duty again. But what if it was already too late?


End file.
